


You look like an accident

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wont tag anything to not give it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Harry meets Niall in a bar. He looks pretty messed up.





	You look like an accident

Harry has some beers in him when he opens his mouth. In his defense he usually doesn’t drink beer, he’s more of a wine kind of person but he’s out with his sister’s boyfriend and he’s trying to connect so he didn’t turn down the first pint Michal gave him or the other three that followed up so when he sees a guy with the ripped black shirt, some scratch on the cheekbones, a black eye and dried blood in the corner of his lip he can’t really stop himself.

“You look like an accident.” That wasn’t supposed to come out, he was just thinking it but for the way the guy starts to laugh, his necks exposed and his head facing the ceiling, Harry guesses is not that bad.

But maybe he’s a little distracted by the appearance of this man. Even with the bruises and the blood, he’s got something, his brown hair and his bear trying to hide the split chin that Harry is pretty sure would look lovely with a clean shave. He doesn’t usually go for a bearded man, but for those blue eye and that easy smile, he can make an exception.

Harry licks his lips, not really thinking about it, just trying to figure this guy out with his drunk mind so he doesn’t really notice how close he’s getting until their arms touches and he has to pull back. He usually has friends looking after him when he’s drunk so he won’t embarrass himself to the point of appearing in the newspapers but Michal dragged him with a couple of friends to watch the match and Harry decided to wait on his own in the bar.

He doesn’t know for how long the guy is laughing, but he finds it charming until the guy closes his eyes and whistles, touching his lip only to find more blood coming from an open wound. Harry looks into his pockets to reach his something to clean him up but the only thing in his back pocket is his red bandana. He doesn’t think it for too long when he stands his hand to give it to the guy next to him.

“No, mate, you don’t have to,” he says and he sounds very Irish but he’s not drunk as Harry suspected.

“Please,” Harry says like the blood coming from that pretty face is somehow his fault.

The Irish guy laughs again but places the bandana in his wound until the bartender hands him paper towels. Harry keeps looking at him even if he’s trying not to stare but he’s obviously failing when the guy turns to him and looks him right in the eye. His eyes are blue. A bright and beautiful blue.

“I just got mugged.” He answers like he can see the question in Harry’s eyes.

His brain needs a second to make the connection between the sentence and the current physical condition of the guy before Harry’s eyes wide open just as his mouth.

“Oh god, are you okay? Have you call the police?” for some reason, Harry stands up and places his hands on the guy’s shoulders and that only makes the Irish guy laugh harder.

“I’m pretty sure I know who did it. So I think I deserve it.” He nods to the bartender when he places a pint in front of him and thanks him with a smile before taking a sip.

Harry returns to his seat slowly, looking at him and trying to understand why wouldn’t he report the people who did this to him. He realizes his hands are touching his arm and he takes it away too fast to be subtle. There’s a pretty smile on this guy’s face and Harry wonders if he wants to laugh again.

“Are you afraid they would come back to take revenge?” His voice is just a whisper as he tries to get closer to this man’s face and he laughs, so tender and soft Harry things he can fall sleep just with the sound of it.

“You’re very cute. Has anyone told you that?” He asks as he turns his body to face Harry, making him sit still and clear his throat. He can feel his cheeks burning but he nods.

“A couple of times, yes.” Harry coughs and the blue-eyed guy drinks his beer with a smile on his face.

“You see,” he starts, “I’m a reporter Harry, and I’m pretty good at it.” He looks at him again and Harry loses his breath just for a second. His eyes are insane. “Sometimes I have to do some kind of things to get a story. Sometimes they’re not entirely good.”

Harry wants to ask what kind of things would let him bleeding and with a black eye when he realizes one thing.

“I didn’t tell you my name,” he whispers, more to himself than the brunette guy next to him.

His expression changes completely, the laugh in his eyes dies slowly and his smiles disappear just as fast. He stands up, trying to reach Harry but he pushes the chair back with his own body, taking the other chairs with him. He tries to stabilize himself but the guy catches his arm before he could escape.

“Who are you? How do you know me?” Harry feels incredible sober right now and the only thing on his mind is to get out of this place and take this man’s hand off him.

“Your father is conducting illegal experiments on humans, _Harry_.” He starts saying but he pronounces his name like a prayer, the blood still running through his chin but he doesn’t seem to care. The whole picture is bizarre and Harry feels sick. “He takes homeless people and makes them sign documents they don’t understand and the bodies are piling up.”

Harry shakes the man’s hand off this arm and takes a step back, looking at him after hearing the bunch of nonsense that came out of his mouth. He feels a nod in the middle of his throat and it’s getting hard to breathe. Harry looks around the bar to see if anyone is paying attention to them. They’re not. And maybe this meeting was planned because everyone seems to be on the other side of the room, even Michal and his friends in a table right under the tv. For once, Harry’s happy he doesn’t pay much attention to him.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harry takes his jacket from the back of the chair and starts to put it on. He will texts Michal later, he need to get out of here.

“Ask your dad.” He says just as Harry is walking past him, “Ask him about the Evolve Project.” That’s the moment Harry stops and turns to him, slowly. There’s no way this guy knows about that. “Ask him about phase three and then call me.”

He takes a presentation card from his wallet and pays his beer, leaving the card over Harry’s open palm, taking away the pleasure of storming out of the bar from Harry. He sees him leave and stares at the door for a couple of minutes until he finally looks down at his hand. The lights seem a little too bright and the noise around him seems a bit too loud but he manages to read what written in the small white card he holds in front of his eyes.

_Niall Horan_

_Field Investigation Reporter_

_London Eye_

Harry looks at the time in his phone only to find a picture of his mom and his sister hugging him on his last birthday as a background, he looks up to see Michal laugh before ordering another round of pints before putting the card in his wallet and joining them.


End file.
